


Blood On The Pavement

by Kaizoku_Musume



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizoku_Musume/pseuds/Kaizoku_Musume





	Blood On The Pavement

You didn’t fall  
You jumped

And I have no idea why  
You let me watch you  
Did you think it would be easier for me?  
Were you trying to spare me the pain  
Of having to find out about it later?

If that was the case  
Well, you failed

Because nothing [can be/is] more painful than this

You are lying not unlike how you sleep:  
Slightly curled up, one arm reaching out  
For something that isn’t there, not this time

Your body is so still  
I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so motionless

It feels like my veins have been filled with ice  
A black hole has opened up in my stomach  
If only it saw fit to suck up my heart as well  
But no  
Instead,  
It is left to squeeze and tighten so sharply  
Like a python has coiled around it

I wish it would stop  
How can it possibly still be beating  
When yours isn’t?  
How can it continue to pump blood  
When yours isn’t?

God, do you have any idea  
How devastating a sight you are?

The image of your blood on the pavement  
Staining your pale skin  
Matting your curly hair  
Will haunt me forever

I hate you, you bastard  
Do you hear me?  
I hate you for making me suffer like this  
I hate you for thinking you didn’t have enough to live for  
That I wasn’t enough

I hate you for not letting me tell you I loved you


End file.
